Uma caçada de três mundos
by Jujuba Asassina Reclamona
Summary: [crossover]O que aconteceria se o pessoal de Naruto junto do pessoal de FMA invadisse o mundo de HP para acabar com o maior vilão da humanidade? Sim, ele mesmo, o Vocêsabequem Lembrando que nem Harry Potter, nem Naruto e nem FMA me pertencem
1. O encontro

O que aconteceria se o pessoal de Naruto junto do pessoal de FMA invadisse o mundo de HP para acabar com o maior vilão da humanidade?

Sim, ele mesmo, o "Você-sabe-quem"

Ed: Aaaah, corta essa! Todo mundo sabe o nome dele ¬¬

Juh (eu): -panelada em Ed- ¬¬ continuando...

Harry: oi gente :3

Juh: ¬¬ CALEM A BOCA  
Todos: tá T.T

Vamos começar logo essa porcaria de historia antes que eu me irrite ¬¬

------------------------------- 

**Capítulo 1 - O Encontro**

Era um lindo dia em Rezembool (pra variar...), os passarinhos cantando, e todo aquele resto meloso...

Winry: -cantando- Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-A, my oh my what a wonderful day, plenty of sunshine headed my way...

Juh: Credo, como tu canta mal x.x

Winry: -taca a chave inglesa na minha cabeça- quem é vc, e o que tá fazendo aqui? O.o

Juh: Eu sou a autora dessa historia, e portanto posso estar em qualquer lugar :3

Winry: -.-

Ed: -com o roteiro na mão- Mah pq diabos eu tenho que seguir essa joça? ¬¬

Juh: Empresta isso aqui -tira o roteiro das mãos dele- nham... -lendo-

-Misteriosamente um portal rosa-choque abre-

Juh: O.o a produção é problematica?

Naruto: -Passa pelo portal- Eu sou o Naruto! Heroi dessa história :3 -pose de bom garoto

Grilos: cri... cri... cri...

Sasuke: -passa pelo portal- que lugar é esse?

Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Kakashi, Lee, Gai, Neji, Hinata e Kiba: -passam pelo portal-

Sakura: SASUKE-KUN Ç.Ç

Sasuke: quié? -.-

Sakura: não sei, tava no roteiro isso o.o

Ino: Chega disso, cade aquele tal de Edward? -.-

Ed: -na frente da Ino-

Winry: Tente olhar pra baixo n.n'

Ino: -olha pra baixo e vê o Ed- É ESSE BAIXINHO AQUI? O.O

Ed: QUEM AQUI É SUPER-HIPER-MEGA BAIXINHO QUE PRECISA DE UMA LUPA PARA SE ENXERGAAAAAAR? ò.ó

Kakashi: Ninguem aqui disse isso o.o

Al: É sempre assim -.-

Ed: -olha pro Kakashi- Pq vc usa essa máscara:3

Kakashi: Pq eu gosto u.ú

Shikamaru: Que tal se deixarmos a Ino continuar? ¬¬

Todos:x

Ino: Obrigada, Edward, antes que vc pergunte: nós todos aqui somos ninjas... -fazendo pose- E a alguns dias atrás...

Sasuke: Um tal de Voldemort idiota invadiu o nosso universo! E pelas as pistas ele está por aqui!

Sakura e Ino: Sasuke-kun -olhos brilhando-

Ed: -sussurando pro Naruto- é sempre assim?

Naruto: é -.-

Juh: -com uma tigela de pipoca nas mãos- o.o mas o que o povo de Naruto tá fazendo aqui?

Ed, Al e Winry: Vc deveria saber já que é a autora -.-

Juh: n.n

-Chegam Roy Mustang e Riza hawkeye-

Roy: -pega as luvas- o que que vcs querem aqui?

Ed: pq que vcs vieram pra cá? -.-

Todos: -se viram pra Juh-

Juh: o.o -sai de fininho-

Sakura: Quem é esse de cabelo e olhos negros? -baba-

Juh: acho melhor vc desistir pq ele já tem dona -aponta Riza- dizem que até hoje ela nunca errou o alvo!

Sakura: T.T

Voldemort: Muahahahahah -cof cof- VCS NUNCA VÃO ME PEGAR!

Todos: o.ô

Voldemort: não tão com medo?

Todos: não o.ô

Voldemort: nem um pouquinho? T.T

Todos: não o.ô

Voldemort: BUÁÁÁ T.T

Kiba: Ele é emo?

Shikamaru: só pode...

Juh: -chuta voldemort longe-

Voldemort: -cai no quarto da Winry- X.X

Winry: MEU QUARTO T.T NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO T.T

Todos: o.o

Juh: -surda- x.x

Ed: E agora? o que a gente faz? O.o

Juh: QUE?

Ed: -grita no ouvido da Juh- E AGORA? O QUE A GENTE FAAAZ?

Juh: NÃO PRECISA GRITAR PQ EU NÃO SOU SURDA!

Ed: -.-

Juh: -pega uma corda- Sasuke, vá lá amarrá-lo :3

Sasuke: Sempre sobra pra mim ¬¬ -pega a corda e entra na casa-

**Dentro da casa...**

Pinako: AAAHHH LADRÃÃÃO -joga panelas no Sasuke-

Sasuke: SOOOCOOORROOOOO

**Fora da casa...**

Winry: O que será que tá acontecendo?

Sakura e Ino: Sasuke-kun ç.ç

Juh: Agora que desçam aquelas letrinhas chamadas créditos que ninguem nunca lê :3

Sasuke: E EU COMO FICO? O.O

Juh: No proximo capitulo a gente vê :3 -caiem os créditos na minha cabeça- x.x

**Diretora - Juliana**

**Autora - Juliana**

**Efeitos Sonoros - Juliana**

**Todo o resto - Juliana**

**Participação especial - Juliana**

Ed: Quem é essa tal de Juliana que aparece em todo canto? ¬¬

Juh: -sai de fininho-

Todos: -.-'

Um Oferecimento: Sem Oferecimentos :3


	2. Um novo mundo

Oi gente :3 capitulo novo :3

Alguem: nããão... jura? pensei que fosse capitulo velho ¬¬

Juh: -chuta alguem longe-

Alguem: T.T

Kiba: EMOOOO \o/

Juh: pelo menos o cosplay dele não foi chamado de emo no palco do anime dreams o.o'

Kiba: ¬¬ -me chuta longe-

Juh: T.T

**---------------------------------**

_No capitulo anterior..._

_**Dentro da casa...**_

_Pinako: AAAHHH LADRÃÃÃO -joga panelas no Sasuke-_

_Sasuke: SOOOCOOORROOOOO_

_**Fora da casa...**_

_Winry: O que será que tá acontecendo?_

_Sakura e Ino: Sasuke-kun ç.ç_

---------------------

** Capitulo 2 - Indo para um novo mundo**

**Dentro da casa...**

Sasuke: ESSA VELHA BAIXINHA VAI ME MAAATAAAR T.T

Pinako: ALÉM DE SER LADRÃO FICA ME CHAMANDO DE VELHA BAIXINHA? Ò.Ó -ainda tacando as panelas-

**Fora da casa...**

Sakura: Ino, temos que salvar o Sasuke-kun ò.ó

Ino: Hai ò.ó -vai pra dentro da casa e a Sakura vai atras-

**Não muito longe dali (pra ser mais exata, dois centimetros)...**

Hinata: N-Na-Naruto-kun ç.ç

Ed: Ela só sabe dizer isso? ¬¬

Naruto: Hinata vc tá bem? O.o -cutuca Hinata-

Hinata: O.O -se esconde atras do Neji- ç.ç

Neji: ¬¬ eu mereço -.-

Winry: Ei, pra onde a menina de cabelo rosa e a de cabelo loiro foram? o.o

Shikamaru: Mas que droga ¬¬ elas foram dar uma de heroínas... Idiotas...

Gai: Lee... T.T vc precisa ser forte T.T

Lee: Sim Gai-sensei T.T

Gai: Vá até a casa da loirinha T.T e salve o dia T.T

Lee: Sim Gai-sensei T.T -vai em direção a casa-

Gai: Viu Kakashi? O meu garoto é forte -ainda chorando de emoção-

Kakashi: Ahn? Disse alguma coisa?

Gai: -vermelho de raiva-

Ed: Esse pessoal é tudo retardado o.o

Roy: Com certeza... E não tem nenhuma moça bonitinha por aqui -.-

Ed: Palito de fósforo mulherengo ¬¬

Roy: Baixinho ¬¬

Ed: QUEM AQUI É DO TAMANHO DE UM FEIJÃÃÃÃOO?

Todos: -olham para o Ed-

Riza: -pega o revolver- Querem ficar quietos? ¬¬

Roy e Ed: Tááá T.T

**Dentro da casa...**

Pinako: QUER SAIR LOGO DAQUI LADRÃO? Ò.Ó

Sasuke: EU NÃO SOU LADRÃÃÃO T.T

Sakura: -pega kunai- Parada ai bruxa velha ò.ó

Ino: -pega shuriken- é isso ae ò.ó parada ò.ó

Pinako: LAADRAAAS Ò.Ó -taca uma panela na Ino e outra panela na Sakura-

Ino e Sakura: ai x.x -desmaiam-

Sasuke: -.-' idiotas

Lee: SAKURAAAA O.O VC ESTÁ BEM? -sacudindo Sakura-

Pinako: MAS NÃO PARA DE APARECER LADRÕES NÃO? Ò.Ó -pega panela-

Lee: Nós não somos ladrões T.T

Pinako: Provem ¬¬

Lee: Se fossemos ladrões, viriamos... Armados :D

Pinako: -aponta pra kunai na mão da Sakura-

Lee: Tá... Já teriamos roubado algo? O.o

Pinako: -olhar mortal-

Ino: -acorda- ò.ó -mira na Pinako- Shintenshin no Jutsu

Pinako (agora dominada pela Ino): Sasuke e Lee, vão até lá e prendam o Voldemort o.o

Lee e Sasuke: Hai! Mas... Onde fica o quarto da Winry?

Pinako (agora dominada pela Ino): Sei lá! Procurem o.o

Sasuke: Eu procuro pela esquerda e você pela direita!

Lee: Hai!

Sakura: -acorda- -pega a kunai- pra trás velha ò.ó

Pinako (agora dominada pela Ino): Sakura... Sou eu... A Ino ¬¬

Sakura: Ah... Foi mal n.n

**Enquanto isso... No Quarto da Winry...**

Voldemort: -acorda- Muahahahaha -cof cof- Eu preciso urgentemente comprar remédio pra tosse ¬¬

Sasuke: -entra no quarto- AHÁ TE ENCONTREI Ò.Ó

Voldemort: Sim... E daí?

Sasuke: -pega a corda- E DAÍ QUE EU VOU TE AMARRAR Ò.Ó

Voldemort: ...

Sasuke: Não vai tentar se defender nem nada do tipo? o.o

Voldemort: Um pirralho como você não vai...

Ed: -entra no quarto- o.o -bate as mãos-

Voldemort: Um vem com uma corda... E outro bate palminhas... Onde esse mundo vai parar? ¬¬

Ed: Não me subestime ò.ó -bate as mãos na parede e sai um "espinho" da parede-

Voldemort: -desvia- Muahahahaha -cof cof- x.x

Sasuke: -aparece atras de Voldemort- ò.ó é agora que vc vai ser amarrado -amarra Voldemort-

Ed: ÉÉÉÉ CONSEGUIMOS -dança-

Sasuke: Idiota ¬¬ -arrasta voldemort pra fora-

Ed: Metido ¬¬

**Enquanto isso...**

Pinako (agora dominada pela Ino): Cadê aqueles inuteis? -.-

Lee: EU NÃO ACHEI O QUARTO T.T -olha pra Sakura- SAKURA VC ESTÁ BEM -olhos brilhando- -corre na direção da Sakura-

Sakura: O.O -chuta Lee- ufa x.x

Lee: T.T

Sasuke: -puxando o Voldemort- Consegui! Vamos embora daqui u.u

Todos menos o Ed: Hai!

Pinako (agora dominada pela Ino): Cancelar! -Pinako volta ao normal- x.x

Ino e Sakura: Sasuke-kun ç.ç vc salvou o dia -olhos brilhando-

Ed: ¬¬ Quem distraiu o Voldemort fui eu u.ú

Ino e Sakura: -olhar mortal-

Todos menos Pinako: -saem-

**Enquanto isso... Lá fora...**

Hinata: Naruto-kun ç.ç eu preciso te dizer uma coisa ç.ç eu te amo Naruto-kun ç.ç

Naruto: -dormindo-

Hinata: -desmaia-

Neji e Kiba: Isso é ridiculo ¬¬

Sasuke: Kakashi-sensei, o que fazemos com ele? ¬¬ -aponta Voldemort-

Voldemort: -se solta- VCS NUNCA IRÃO ME PEGAR MUAHAHAHAHA -cof cof- x.x

Todos menos Hinata e Naruto: o.ô

Voldemort: -abre um portal lilás (O.o qual é o problema dessa produção?)- MUAHAHAHAHA -cof cof- x.x -passa pelo portal-

Hinata e Naruto: -acordam- o.o

Juh: AAAHHH O.O TODOS PARA DENTRO DO PORTAL ANTES QUE SE FECHE Ò.Ó

Todos: O.O -vão pra dentro do portal-

Juh: Onde estamos? O.o -um hipogrifo passa na minha frente- O.O

Naruto: QUE BICHO É ESSE? O.O

Hinata: Estou com medo Naruto-kun ç.ç

Naruto: Disse alguma coisa Hinata? O.o

Hinata: -desmaia-

Naruto: o.o -ponto de interrogação gigante-

Winry: O.o pra que que a gente veio pra cá, Ed?

Ed: Não sei... Pq a gente veio pra cá, Al?

Al: Tbm não sei, Pq, roy?

Roy: Nã...

Riza e Winry: CHEGA

Ed, Roy e Al: -medo- .-.

Harry: Olá gente! São alunos novos?

Ed e Naruto: Alunos novos? O.o

Harry: É ¬¬

Roy: Alunos novos de que?

Harry: INVAAASOOOREEEES O.O

Juh: Não somos invaso... -é atingida por um livro- x.x

-----------------------------------

Juh: Vamos aos créditos :D

Harry: JÁ? O.O MAS EU NEM APARECI DIREITO T.T -créditos caem na cabeça do Harry- x.x

Hinata: Naruto-kun ç.ç

Todos: CALA A BOCA ¬¬

Um Oferecimento: Hogsmead Hipogrifos e Livros Voadores que batem na cabeça de Juh's


	3. Um penhasco sem fim

o.o já sabem né? 8D capitulo novo XDD

Shikamaru: Bah... começa logo ¬¬

------------------------------

_No capitulo anterior..._

_Harry: Olá gente! São alunos novos?_

_Ed e Naruto: Alunos novos? O.o_

_Harry: É ¬¬_

_Roy: Alunos novos de que?_

_Harry: INVAAASOOOREEEES O.O_

_Juh: Não somos invaso... -é atingida por um livro- x.x_

-----------------------------

**Capitulo 3 - Um Penhasco sem fim**

Juh: -desmaiada-

Ed: Ela tá bem? O.o -cutuca com um graveto-

-um alarme tipo aqueles de prisão de desenho animado começa a tocar-

Harry: Mas que porcaria é essa de alarme? O.o

Roy: E eu é que sei?

Harry: Independente do alarme: INVAAASOOOREEEES X.X

Naruto: NÓS NÃO SOMOS INVASORES, DROGA! ò.ó

Hermione: -vê o livro caído do meu lado- Ah. obrigada vc achou meu livro n.n

Sasuke: O.o vcs são idiotas?

Harry: HERMIONE CHAME O DUMBLEDORE AQUI AGORA Ò.Ó

Hermione: Tá, tá tááá -.- -corre em direção ao castelo-

Harry: -pega a varinha- Não tentem nada contra mim u.ú

Ino: n.n garoto... Tem uma aranha atras de vc O.O CUIDAAADOOOO

Harry: -olha pra tras- não tem na... -a kunai da Ino passa a um centímetro dele- O.O

Ed: ROY FAÇA ALGUMA COISA Ò.Ó

Roy: Pq eu? o.o

Winry: -.- -taca a chave inglesa na cabeça do Harry-

Harry: -poft- -desmaia-

Ed, Al e Roy: O.O

Riza: Muito bom Winry n.n

Sakura e Naruto: O.O ASSASSINA!

Sasuke: Idiotas -.-

Winry: Vc só sabe dizer isso? ¬¬ -mira a chave inglesa no Sasuke-

Sasuke: O.O ç.ç

Hinata: Naruto-kun ç.ç

Todos menos Naruto: CALA A BOCA!

Hinata: ç.ç

Neji: Pq que eu tenho que ter uma prima tão idiota?

Roy: Mistérios da vida...

Winry: O.o sabe... ninguem aqui ainda se apresentou o.o

Ed: É né u.ú

Naruto: TODO MUNDO SE APRESENTANDO :D

**Meia hora depois eles terminam de se apresentar(menos a Juh)...**

Hermione: OS INVASORES ESTÃO ALI DUMBLEDORE!

Juh: -acorda- QUE DROGA JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SOMOS INVASORES -pega a cabeça do Al e taca na Hermione-

Hermione: -poft- X.X Eu vejo estreeeelas x.x -desmaia-

Al: A MINHA CABEÇA ç.ç

Dumbledore: ò.ó SAIAM DAQUI INVASORES

Juh: QUE DROGAAAAAAAAAAA -mundo todo escuta-

Todos: -surdos- x.x

Juh: VCS SÃO SURDOOOOS? EU DISSE QUE NÃO SOMOS INVASOOOREEEES Ò.Ó

Ed: A gente não era surdo, mas depois do seu berro a gente ficou x.x

Naruto: deixa que eu resolvo isso -pose de bom garoto-

Todos: NÃÃÃÃO Ç.Ç O NARUTO PRA RESOLVER AS COISAS NÃÃO Ç.Ç

Naruto: ¬¬ PREPARE-SE PARA APANHAR VELHOTE Ò.Ó

Sasuke: -.- -chuta o Dumbledore-

Dumbledore: X.X -desmaia-

Harry e Hermione: -acordam- DUMBLEEEDOOOORE O.O Ç.Ç ELE MORREEEEEU Ç.Ç

Sasuke, Ed, Sakura, Shikamaru, Roy, Winry e Juh: ELE NÃO MORREU! DROGA! Ò.Ó

Winry: o.o transmimento de pensação? O.o

Ed: Talvez o.o

Sakura: O.O TODO MUNDO AQUI LÊ MENTES Ç.Ç

Sasuke: o.o

Voldemort: AAAH NÃÃÃO Ç.Ç COMO QUE VCS VIERAM PRA CÁ? Ç.Ç

Riza: Pelo portal lilás o.o

Kakashi: O Voldemort é viado? o.o

Shikamaru: Só pode o.o

Sasuke: Pra abrir portais daquela cor, tbm acho o.o

Ino: Ele tbm é emo!

Kiba: Emo e viado? O.O

Sakura: Ei ei ei, qual é a fofoca? O.o

Hinata: Naruto-kun ç.ç -desmaia-

Naruto: Hinata vc tem medo de mim? ¬¬

Neji: Pq ela teria medo de um idiota que nem vc?

Lee: Sakura-chan T.T quer sair comigo depois de prendermos o Voldemort? T.T

Ed: Esse tal de Lee usa collant pq? O.o

Roy: Ele deve fazer parte do clubinho do Voldemort o.o

Riza: Roooy ¬¬

Winry: Eeeed ¬¬

Al: Aaaal!?

Todos: O.o

Juh: CHEGA DESSA RODINHA DAS FOFOCAS U.Ú

Todos: Tááá... -.- -voltam pras posições-

Voldemort: Continuando... COMO VCS VIERAM PRA CÁ? Ç.Ç

Todos: Pergunta respondida ¬¬

Voldemort: ¬¬

Riza: Acho que além de emo, viado é surdo o.o

Todos: Éééé

Harry: Aaah... Vcs não são invasores... Só vieram aqui pra acabar com o Voldemort né?

Todos: ALELUIA ELE PERCEBEU

Roy: E olha que ele não é loiro o.o

Ino, Ed, Winry e Riza: -olhar mortal para o Roy-

Naruto: Qual é o problema de ser loiro? O.o

Ed: O.o vc ouve piadas?

Naruto: O que que tem as piadas?

Ed: Sabe, piada de pessoa loira, em que a pessoa é sempre uma anta cúbica?

Naruto: ... O que é uma anta cúbica?

Sasuke: Uma pessoa igual a vc, Naruto!

Naruto: Aaaaah, muito boa essa Sasuke HAUhaUhAuhau, ahn... Não entendi o.o

Todos menos Hinata: Dããã -.-

Al: É sempre assim ou hoje é um dia especial?

Sasuke: É sempre assim -.-

Hinata: Naruto-kun ç.ç eu preciso te dizer uma coisa ç.ç

Ed: E todo dia tbm é assim? ¬¬ -aponta Hinata-

Neji: Infelizmente, sim x.x

Winry: Ow Neji, pq vc não foge com a Hinata:3

Neji: ELA É A MINHA PRIMA U.U

Voldemort: -sai de fininho-

Juh: Ow gente, o Voldemort tá fugindo...

Hinata: Naruto-kuuun ç.ç

Naruto: -dorme-

Winry: E dai que ela é a sua prima? o.o

Ed: Éééé u.ú e daí? o.o

Neji: -vermelho de raiva-

Juh: OW GENTE!

Todos: QUIÉ!?

Juh: O VOLDEMORT TÁ FUGINDO ¬¬

Todos: AAAHHHHH -correm em circulos-

Harry: -chega com o roteiro na mão- o.o

Hermione: O.O O VOLDEMORT TÁ FUGINDO AAAAHHHH X.X O QUE QUE A GENTE FAZ? O.O -olha o roteiro na mão do Harry o.o -taca o roteiro na cabeça do Voldemort-

Voldemort: -poft- -cai penhasco abaixo- -imagem congela-

**Momento imagem congelada:**

Juh: -pega a caneta e circula o penhasco- de acordo com o roteiro, NÃO ERA PRA TER UM PENHASCO ALI ¬¬

Produção: E dai? Foi uma mudança de ultima hora u.u

Juh: Ah, então tá, pode rodar...

**Fim do momento imagem congelada.**

Voldemort: -caindo penhasco abaixo- AAAAAHHHHH

Ed: BATA AS SUAS ASAAAS O.O

Roy e Riza: ELE NÃO TEM ASAS O.O

Ed: ENTÃO BATA A CAPA O.O

Sasuke: NÃO DA PRA VOAR BATENDO A CAPA ¬¬

Ed: Então... Então... Ah que se dane o.o

Naruto: EU IREI SALVA-LO

Grilos: cri... cri... cri...

Hinata: Naruto-kun ç.ç

Harry: Alguem troca o disco de memoria dela?

Hermione: De acordo com o que eu li... Hinata's não possuem disco de memoria o.o

Harry: C.D.F. u.u

Hermione: Anta-cúbica u.u

Naruto: -segura o Voldemort pela bota- Te salvei :D

Voldemort: ufa x.x -bota sai na mão do Naruto- AAAHHHHH

Naruto: epa o.o

**Momento: VOCÊ SABIA!?**

Juh: Mas que palhaçada é essa? ¬¬

Produção: Diga alguma curiosidade o.o

Juh: MAS PQ PARAR A FIC PRA COLOCA ESSA PORCARIA? O.O

Sasuke: Esse momento "você sabia!?" ainda vai ter uma parte legal e.e

Juh: A é!? E que parte? O.o

Sasuke: Quando acabar -.-

Juh: Ah...

**Fim do momento: VOCÊ SABIA!?**

Voldemort: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

Winry: Não era pra ele ter um ataque de tosse?

Voldemort: -cof cof cof- Feliz? ¬¬ 

Winry: Sim :D

Voldemort: AAAAHHHHH -cof cof- AAAAHHHHHH!!

Hinata: Naruto-kun ç.ç

Naruto: Quantos metros tem esse penhasco? O.o

Ed: De acordo com a placa... Tem 217412671 metros o.o

Sasuke: Ah, uma hora ele vai ter que cair...

**5 horas depois...**

Kakashi: Como o sasuke disse: Uma hora ele vai ter que cair...

**3 dias depois...**

Ed: Eu to com fome x.x

Winry: Tbm ç.ç

Gai: Acho que todo mundo tá com fome T.T

Sasuke: Faltam quantos metros pro Voldemort se esburrachar? ¬¬

Al: Uns... 2174126 n.n

Sasuke: x.x

Harry: A gente vai morrer esperando o.o

Voldemort: -sem voz- X.X

Juh: -deita a cabeça no ombro do ed e dorme-

Ed: Eu mereço ¬¬

-------------------------------------

Juh: Até o proximo cap gente 8D

Voldemort: -não conseguindo falar- X.X

Harry: DEIXEM REVIEWS :D

-créditos caiem na cabeça do Voldemort-


	4. O sumiço

Muahahahahah :K eu terminei o cap 3 dormindo no ombro do Ed, vcs nããão -dança-

Winry: ¬¬ -com a chave inglesa na mão-

Juh: T.T -pensando: "Eu ainda agarro o Ed nessa fic u.u"-

Sakura: PRODUÇÃÃÃO

Produção: QUIÉÉÉ?

Sakura: faz uma mudança de ultima hora e faça com que o Sasuke se apaixone por mim? -cara de gato de botas do Shrek-

Produção: não o.ô

Sakura: T.T

------------------------------------------

_No capitulo anterior..._

_**3 dias depois...**_

_Ed: Eu to com fome x.x_

_Winry: Tbm ç.ç_

_Gai: Acho que todo mundo tá com fome T.T_

_Sasuke: Faltam quantos metros pro Voldemort se esburrachar? ¬¬_

_Al: Uns... 2174126 n.n_

_Sasuke: x.x _

_Harry: A gente vai morrer esperando o.o_

_Voldemort: -sem voz- X.X_

_Juh: -deita a cabeça no ombro do ed e dorme-_

_Ed: Eu mereço ¬¬_

----------------------

**Capitulo 4 - O sumiço**

Juh: -ainda dormindo-

Ed: ¬¬ -resmungando-

Al: Que cena meiga :P

Winry: -com a chave inglesa na mão- -olhar assassino-

Roy: Full Metal, acho melhor vc fugir o.o

Riza: Antes ele precisa acordar a Juh o.o

Roy: Problema da Juh XDD

Riza: ¬¬

Sakura: Sasuke-kun ç.ç eu to com sono x.x

Sasuke: Deita no chão e dorme o.ô

Ino: HAuAHUahUah

Sakura: ¬¬

Shikamaru: Mas que droga... Aquele tal de Voldemort ainda não caiu? -.-

Kakashi: Ainda vai demorar muito pra ele cair -.-

Lee: -dançando ballet-

Todos (menos Juh): o.ô

Lee: O.O A INO DOMINOU A MINHA MENTE -atchin-

Ino: MENTIRA U.U

Neji: E o pior é que ele tá no meu time -.-

Hinata: Naruto-kun ç.ç

Kiba: Eita disco arranhado x.x

Naruto: -comendo ramen vencido que tava na mochila-

Kiba: yuc e.e'

Gai: O fogo da juventude -olhos brilhando-

Neji: Isso é...

Sasuke: Ridiculo e idiota?

Neji: É...

Voldemort: -some-

Ed: -é acertado pela chave inglesa- AAAAAIIIIEEEEEE

Juh: -acorda assustada- O QUE É ISSO? O.O

Todos: -se viram para o Ed-

Winry: -mira a chave inglesa em mim- Vc...

Juh: EU SÓ TAVA DORMINDO Ç.Ç

Winry: EU VOU TE MATAR -corre atras da Juh-

Juh: AAAHHH O.O -corre- -chega na ponta do penhasco- UEPA O.O -olha pra baixo- O VOLDEMORT SUMIU X.X

Todos: O QUE? O.O

Dumbledore: -aparece numa cortina de fumaça- -cof cof cof- Venham visitar Hogwarts :D

Neji: Pq a gente iria fazer isso? ¬¬

Dumbledore: Se visitarem vão ganhar almoço :D

Ed: VAMOS VISITAR SIM :D

Todos: Éééé!

**Enquanto isso no esconderijo secreto de Voldemort...**

Voldemort: -com a voz de volta- Nem acredito que consegui escapar... ENVY TRAGA O MEU CAFÉ

Envy: -vestido de mordomo- Isso é ridiculo ¬¬ pra que que eu fui aceitar esse emprego? -.-

Rabicho: Senhor Voldemort ç.ç eu pensei que EU fosse o seu capacho ç.ç

Voldemort: Vc é o meu capacho, o envy é o meu mordomo... É diferente sabe?

Rabicho: Ah n.n

**No salão principal de Hogwarts...**

-mesa cheia de comida-

Ed: Isso aqui só pode ser o paraíso -olhos brilhando-

Kakashi: Não... Só seria o Paraíso se vcs estivessem lendo "_Icha Icha Paradise_"

Sakura: ¬¬ -espanca Kakashi-

Kakashi: x.x

Ed, Riza, Al, Roy e Winry: -entendendo tudo menos cem por cento- o.o

Dumbledore: Sirvam-se... -todo mundo corre pra almoçar- A vontade o.o

**Meia hora depois...**

Ed: Que almoço ótimo -olhos brilhando-

Winry: Esfomeado -.-

Sasuke: Idiotas u.u

Neji: Vc só sabe dizer isso?

Juh: Calem-se ò.ó

Neji e Sasuke:X

Dumbledore: E que tal se agora fossemos dar um tour pela escola:D

Meninas: Ótimo n.n

Meninos: -pensando "NÃÃÃÃÃO"- X.X

**Uma hora depois, no andar da sala comunal da Sonserina...**

Ed: Eu não aguento mais andar x.x

Juh e Winry: Preguiçoso ¬¬

Sasuke: Sakura... Vc vai se arrepender do dia em que me fez vir até aqui ¬¬

Sakura: Eu tbm te amo sasuke-kun n.n

Ino: Cala a boca Testuda u.u

Sakura: Ino-porquinha ¬¬

Shikamaru: Que droga, calem a boca u.u

Winry: -sussura por Naruto- Ele só sabe reclamar?

Naruto: É -.-

Draco: Mas que falatório é esse todo no corredor? ¬¬ -olha o povo todo- O.O QUANTA GENTE!

Sakura e Ino: Quem é esse? o.ô

Riza: E eu é que sei? u.u

Gai: Ei, garoto, quer aprender o fogo da juventude? n.n

Lee: Gai-sensei -olhos brilhando-

Todos menos Lee e Gai: CALA A BOCA GAI!

Draco: Mas... O que trouxas como vcs estão fazendo aqui? ¬¬

Sasuke: QUEM AQUI É TROUXA? -vermelho de raiva-

Dumbledore: Trouxa é o nome que se dá aos não-bruxos ¬¬

Todos menos Draco: Ah...

Voldemort: -aparece numa cortina rosa de fumaça- Muahahahaha -cof cof- x.x

Todos: Vc ainda tá com essa tosse? ¬¬

Envy: -aparece atras do Voldemort-

Ed e Al: ENVY!? O.O

Ed: O que vc tá fazendo aqui?

Envy: Ora, o Voldemort me pagou pra ser mordomo dele u.u

Ed: Idiota -.-

Sasuke: -espanca Ed- ESSA FALA É MINHA Ò.Ó

Ed: X.X

Juh: -levanta plaquinha escrito "Ai"-

Todos: -se viram pra Juh- o.ô

Juh: Que foi? o.o

Voldemort: Muahahaha! - cof cof- Eu vou acabar com vcs! Quer dizer, o Envy, mas ele é meu empregado então tanto faz u.u

Todos: o.ô

Voldemort: Ninguem tem medo de mim T.T

Envy: Aff -.- -cerra os punhos- PREPAREM-SE PARA APANHAR

Todos: -em posição de luta-

Harry, Hermione e Ron: -chegam e ficam em posição de luta tbm- ò.ó

Juh: 21 (sem contar o velho do dumbledore u.u) contra 1 u.u

Ed: Desvantagem enorme o.o

Envy: NÃO É JUSTO T.T

Voldemort: Boa sorte Envy -some-

Envy: Emo covarde ¬¬ mas então, PREPAREM-SE PARA MORRER Ò.Ó

---------------------------

Até o proximo capitulo gente ;D

Envy: Só pq ia começar a pancadaria ¬¬

-caem os créditos no envy-

Envy: vcs me odeiam -poft- x.x


	5. Os basiliscos

Kiba: -cantando- Ninguem me ama, ninguem me quer, por isso eu vou comeeer barata!

Todos: yuc x.x

Naruto: -brincando com fantoches-

Juh: o.o Naruto baka 8D

Sasuke: Isso não é nenhuma novidade o.o

Produção: TODOS PARA OS SEUS LUGARES U.U

Envy: Po... pera ae! To retocando a maquiagem T.T

Todos: o.ô

Envy: Ahn... Esquece...

-----------------------

_No capitulo anterior..._

_Envy: Aff -.- -cerra os punhos- PREPAREM-SE PARA APANHAR_

_Todos: -em posição de luta-_

_Harry, Hermione e Ron: -chegam e ficam em posição de luta tbm- ò.ó_

_Juh: 21 (sem contar o velho do dumbledore u.u) contra 1 u.u_

_Ed: Desvantagem enorme o.o_

_Envy: NÃO É JUSTO T.T_

_Voldemort: Boa sorte Envy -some-_

_Envy: Emo covarde ¬¬ mas então, PREPAREM-SE PARA MORRER Ò.Ó_

---------------------------

**Capitulo 5 - Os basiliscos**

Envy: EU VOU ACABAR COM CADA CÉLULA DO CORPO DE VCS Ò.Ó

Todos: o.ô

Naruto: DEIXA COMIGO :D

Todos: NÃÃÃÃO Ç.Ç

Naruto: ¬¬

Hinata: o.o -taca a mochila do naruto na cabeça do envy-

Envy: -poft- -desmaia-

Kiba: ALELUIA IRMÃOS ELA FEZ ALGO QUE PRESTE!

Hinata: ¬¬

Kiba: -se vira para Winry- E agora, para comemorar que tal sairmos juntos?

Winry: Vc... Fede... A... Cachorro molhado x.x

Kiba: T.T

Juh: o.o -encosta na parede e uma passagem se abre- Gente...

Ed: -emburrado-

WInry: Tá emburrado pq? ¬¬ Se esqueceu do que fez comigo? u.u

Ed: Ela só tava dormindo ¬¬ e eu não tava nem um pouco feliz com aquilo

Juh: Ow gente...

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, quem vc prefere: Eu ou a Ino-porquinha? ç.ç

Sasuke: Prefiro as duas mortas u.u

Juh: Geeenteee ¬¬

Kiba: Eu levei mais um fora Ç.Ç

Hinata: Não fique assim Kiba!

Juh: Gente... -.-

Shikamaru: Ino, o que vc vê tanto naquele Sasuke? o.o

Ino: Oras, ele é lindo e forte u.u

Juh: ...

Naruto: -pega a mochila- o.o

Juh: -ficando vermelha de raiva-

Roy: Riza... O que vamos fazer quando voltarmos pra central? o.o

Riza: Depois de levar uma bronca do Fuhrer a gente decide e.e

Juh: -ficando cada vez mais vermelha-

Lee: -dançando ballet com o Gai-

Neji: Ninguém merece -.-

Kakashi: Ninguém mesmo...

Juh: Geeeenteeeeee ¬¬ -paciencia quase esgotando-

Harry: Draco o que vc tá fazendo aqui? O.o

Draco: Ora... Vcs é que tão no corredor da Sonserina u.u

Ron: Uau, depois dessa vc deveria ganhar o prêmio de inteligencia u.u

Juh: GEEEEEEEENTEEEEEEEE Ò.Ó

Todos: QUIÉ?

Juh: -aponta a passagem- ¬¬

Todos: OOOHHH O.O

**Três minutos depois, dentro da passagem...**

Ino: Eca, esse lugar é nojento x.x

Sakura: AAHH UMA BARATA -pula no colo do Sasuke-

Sasuke: -deixa a Sakura cair no chão-

Sakura: X.X

Hermione: Só espero que aqui não tenha nenhum basilisco x.x

Todos menos Ron, Harry, Juh e Draco: UM O QUE?

Hermione: Basilisco o.o

Os mesmos de antes: o.o -ponto de interrogação gigante-

Hermione: Aaaah, não to a fim de explicar -sai andando-

Todos: -vão atrás-

Juh: ç.ç eu to ficando com medo!

Kiba: -segura a mão de Winry- Assim vc tbm não fica com medo :3

Winry: Eu não estou com medo ¬¬ e solta a minha mão!

Kiba: ç.ç -solta a mão da Winry-

Neji: -para- Ouviram isso?

Hinata: Isso o quê?

Naruto: EU VOU VER O QU... -Sasuke tampa a boca de Naruto-

Ed: Para um ninja ele é barulhento demais o.o

Neji: Byakugan! -tentando enxergar algo suspeito-

Hinata: Viu alguma coisa Neji? o.o

Neji: Nada x.x

Naruto: Vc não viu nada? O.O O NEJI TÁ CEEEGOOOO X.X -aparece um basilisco atras do Naruto-

Todos menos o Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto: Que foi? o.o -sente uma gota de baba cair na sua cabeça- Aqui em baixo tem goteira? O.o -olha pra cima e vê a cabeça do Basilisco- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH O.O -corre-

Hermione: HAARRY TENTE FALAR COM O BASILISCO O.O

Harry: Tá! اظغثضلئن -o basilisco vai embora-

Juh: Remedio pra gripe é bom de vez em quando o.o

Harry: Eu não espirrei ¬¬

Juh: Ah n.n

Roy: Vamos embora ant... -aparecem dois basiliscos- O.O

Winry: O... Que... Vc... Disse... Para... O... Basilisco?

Harry: Nem eu mesmo sei n.n

Basilisco 1: -tenta engolir o Naruto-

Naruto: AAAHHH -foge-

Draco: POR AQUI -sai correndo-

Todos: -correm atras-

Basiliscos: -rastejam atras-

Draco: Eu conheço essa passagem toda! A gente só precisa despista-los

Juh: O que vc andava fazendo por aqui para conhecer toda a passagem? o.ô

Draco: Ahn... n.n Nada de mais!

Basiliscos: -aparecem na frende do Draco-

Draco: O.O

Envy: -aparece entre os basiliscos- Hora de morrerem!

---------------------------------

Juh: Booom, até o proximo cap gente :B mas antes apreciem o nosso bloco especial:

--------------------------------

**Por de trás das câmeras e erros de gravação...**

Juh: -boceja-

Envy: -retocando a maquiagem- pronto, podemos continuar n.n

Todos: -.- -vão para as posições-

Produção: Luz, câmera, AÇÃO!

Envy: EU VOU ACABAR COM CADA CÉ... cé... ahn... como era mesmo?

Diretora: CORTA!

Todos: CÉLULA!

Envy: Oh... Sim...

------------------------

Diretora: GRAVANDO!

Winry: EU VOU TE MATAR -corre atras da Juh-

Juh: AAAHHH O.O -corre- -chega na ponta do penhasco e cai- X.X

Diretora: CORTA! O.O

Todos: -rindo-

----------------------

Diretora: GRAVANDO!

Voldemort: Nem acredito que consegui escapar... ENVY TRAGA O MEU CAFÉ

Envy: -taca uma xícara cheia de café na cabeça do Voldemort- o.o

Diretora: CORTA! u.u

Voldemort: AAAH TÁ QUEIMANDO X.X

--------------------

Diretora: GRAVANDO!

Winry: -cantando- Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-A, my oh my what a wonderful day, plenty of sunshine headed my way...

Juh: Credo, como tu canta mal x.x

Winry: -tenta tacar a chave inglesa, acaba errando e a chave inglesa cai no câmera- HAUhahauhAUahuaH

Juh: -rindo junto-

------------------

-cai a maior chuva que leva o esconderijo secreto do Voldemort embora-

Reporter: Produção, como vc se sente sabendo que vai ter que refazer a casa do Voldemort?

Produção: MUITO MAAAAL T.T

Envy: É impressionante como eles sempre fazem a mesma pergunta!


	6. Os basiliscos Parte 2

Juh: Enquanto estamos preparando tudo para o capitulo 6, escute a super música que Kiba gravou junto de Akamaru:

Kiba: EU SOU UM CACHORROOOO

Akamaru: AU AU AUUUU

Kiba: QUE TEM QUATRO PAATAAAS

Akamaru: AU AU AAAUUUU

Todos: -tampam os ouvidos- X.X

------------------------

Respostas de Reviews:

Pra inicio de conversa, obrigada pelas reviews pessoal \o/

Uzumaki Nandy: Ok, ok, eu não vou fazer uma Hinata tão retardada :P

Harumi Chan:

Draco: vc REALMENTE não vai querer saber o que eu fazia ali e.e

Juh: AHÁ VC AGARRAVA A HERMIONE

Hermione e Draco: -vermelhos de raiva-

Juh: O.O -corre-

Hermione e Draco: -sacam a varinha e correm atras de mim-

Naruto: alguem que me adimira -olhos brilhando-

Winry: Não é justo T.T o meu passatempo favorito e tacar chaves inglesas no Ed .-.

Juh e Ed: ¬¬

-----------------------

_No capitulo anterior..._

_Draco: Eu conheço essa passagem toda! A gente só precisa despista-los_

_Juh: O que vc andava fazendo por aqui para conhecer toda a passagem? o.ô_

_Draco: Ahn... n.n Nada de mais!_

_Basiliscos: -aparecem na frente do Draco-_

_Draco: O.O_

_Envy: -aparece entre os basiliscos- Hora de morrerem!_

-----------------------

**Capitulo 6 - Os basiliscos - Parte 2**

Juh: Esse desgraçado não morre? -olhar de desdém pro Envy-

Envy: ¬¬ Eu sou um humunculus e humunculus não morrem u.u

Ed: Alguem ai tem alguma coisa, nem que seja um fio de cabelo, de quando o Envy era vivo? u.u

Al: O papai deve ter o.o

Ed: Não... Me fale... Naquele...

Winry: Desgraçado!?

Ed: É u.u

Juh: -pega celular- Qual é o número dele?

Envy: ¬¬ Ataquem logo esses idiotas!

Ed: E eu é que sei?

Roy: Procura na lista telefonica!

Basilisco 1: -se aproximando-

Naruto: Gente...

Sakura: Pra que que precisa de algo de quando era vivo? O.o

Roy: Pra poder selá-lo e.e

Sakura: Ah...

Basilisco 2: -se aproximando tbm-

Naruto: GENTE!

Todos menos Hinata: CALA A BOCA NARUTO!

Hinata: OS BASILISCOS TÃO SE APROXIMANDO O.O

Todos: AAAAHHHHH O.O

Orochimaru, Itachi, Scar e Greed: -aparecem numa cortina de fumaça-

Ed e Al: SCAR E GREED? O.O

Sasuke: OROCHIMARU E ITACHI? O.O

Itachi: -beija a mão de Winry- Boa tarde senhorita, meu nome é Itachi!

Winry: o.ô

Sasuke: PERVERTIDO Ò.Ó -espanca o Itachi-

Todos: wow o.o

Juh: -levanta plaquinha escrito "Ai!"-

Draco: Ow gente... e os Basiliscos? o.o

Scar, Greed, Orochimaru e Itachi: -vão pro lado do envy- o.o

Scar: Está na hora de pagar pelos seus pecados, Full Metal!

Juh: Bla bla bla... vc só sabe dizer isso? -.-

Scar: ¬¬

Greed: Ninguem merece -.-

Todos: CALA A BOCA GREED!

Greed: .-.

Draco: ¬¬ OW GENTE E OS BASILISCOS?

Harry: Ah é... Os basiliscos o.o

Jack Sparrow: -com uma espada na mão- O.O COBRAAS GIGAANTEEES T.T

Todos: o.ô

Juh: Jack Sparrow, o que vc tá fazendo aqui? ¬¬

Jack Sparrow: Primeiro: é CAPITÃO Jack Sparrow, Segundo: isso é um crossover não é? u.u

Juh: Sim, mas é um crossover de Naruto, FMA e HP, não de Naruto, Piratas do caribe, FMA e HP ¬¬

Jack Sparrow: Ah... -vai embora-

Juh: Continuando...

Basilisco 2: -tenta engolir o Roy-

Riza: NÃO ENCOSTE NO ROY Ò.Ó -da 85280532 tiros no Basilisco 2-

Basilisco 2: -dead- x.x

Todos: O.O

Riza: n.n

Itachi: DESAAASTREEE X.X

Envy: É... A gente tá perdendo o.o

Itachi: NÃÃO U.U A UMIDADE DAQUI DE BAIXO TÁ ESTRAGANDO O MEU CABELO T.T

Sasuke: ¬¬

Ed: -cria um canhão com alquimia- bye bye Basilisco :3

Juh: Acho melhor todo mundo se afastar o.o

Todos: -se afastam do Ed-

Ed: -atira com o canhão-

Basilisco 1: X.X -dead-

Itachi: O.O

Greed: o.o ATAACAAAR

Scar, Greed e Envy: -vão atras do Roy, da Riza, da Winry, do Ed e do Al-

Itachi e Orochimaru: Hai! -vão atras do pessoal de Naruto-

Pessoal de HP: E A GENTE? ¬¬

Envy: Ah... -vai atras do pessoal de HP-

Harry: -saca a varinha- Hermione diz algum feitiço util ai O.O

Hermione: -pensando-

Envy: -soca o Ron-

Ron: -voa longe e bate na parede- x.x

Hermione: -saca varinha e mira no Envy- _Conjuctivitus_! (1)

Envy: AAAH MEUS OLHOS X.X -não enxergando nada- -bate a cabeça na parede e desmaia-

Draco: o.o

Hermione: Ron vc tá bem? o.o

Ron: -desmaiado- x.x

**Enquanto isso, na briga de Naruto...**

Sasuke: Tudo o que eu sempre quis... Orochimaru e Itachi unidos pra me matar ¬¬

Itachi: Muahahaha!

Itachi e Sasuke: Sharingan!

Orochimaru: Parece que eu vou ter que lutar com o resssssto...

Hinata: u.u -da uma voadora em Orochimaru-

Orochimaru: ¬¬

Todos: wow o.o

Shikamaru: Kage Mane no Jutsu -conecta a propria sombra com o Orochimaru-

Orochimaru: Droga ¬¬

**Briga: Itachi x Sasuke...**

Itachi: Vc nunca conseguirá me derrotar Muahahaha -é acertado pela cabeça do Al- x.x

Sasuke: o.o

Al: A MINHA CABEÇA Ò.Ó -coloca a cabeça no lugar-

Ed: Vamos voltar pra ajudar a Winry, o Roy e a Riza!

Sasuke: Ei, eu vou ajudar vcs! -corre atras deles-

**Briga: FMA (e Sasuke) x Scar e Greed...**

Riza: -tentando atirar no Scar-

Scar: -desviando dos tiros-

Roy: -mira no Scar e solta uma labareda nele-

Scar: X.X -torrado-

Ed: -cria outro canhão com alquimia e atira no Greed-

Greed: -se regenera- Vai precisar mais do que isso pra me matar e.e

Sasuke: -taca uma kunai no Greed-

Greed: E muito mais que isso ¬¬

Juh: -amarra Greed- :3

Greed: O.O DE ONDE VC VEIO?

Juh: Eu já tava aqui antes o.o

Greed: T.T

Todos os vilões: -somem numa cortina verde de fumaça-

Todos: o.o

Draco: É melhor sairmos daqui o.o -sai andando-

Todos: -vão atras-

**Meia hora depois, salão principal...**

Juh: Temos que descobrir onde fica o esconderijo secreto dele!

Kiba: Como sabe que ele tem um? O.o

Juh: É obvio! Todo vilão tem um esconderijo secreto u.u

Todos: -mega gota-

Kiba: Winry-chan... ç.ç

Winry: -lampada em cima da cabeça-

**Mente de Winry...**

"_Se eu aceitar sair com esse cara com cheiro de cachorro, o Ed vai ficar com ciúmes... ÉÉ! A proxima vez que ele me convidar direi "sim"_"

**De volta ao Salão principal...**

Winry: -olhos brilhando-

Al: -.- -pensando: "Lá vem coisa..."-

Kakashi: -lendo- Ei, vcs não querem começar a ler "_Icha Icha Paradise_":3

Winry: Vc quer que a gente leia isso para que fiquemos igual a vc? o.o

Kakashi: Vc é esperta garota! Um ponto pra vc -pisca-

Winry: Urgh... x.x

Naruto: -comendo Ramen-

Ino: -retocando a maquiagem-

Sakura: -adimirando o Sasuke-

Juh: Geentee -acena- parem de viajar na maionese ¬¬ nós precisamos de um plano!

Ed: Que tal se vasculharmos o castelo inteiro?

Hermione: Levariamos semanas até terminarmos de vasculhar tudo, e ele não seria tão burro a ponto de se esconder aqui!

Juh: E se ele estiver no corredor proibido? o.o

---------------------

Cap meio gigante XDD mas deixem reviews \o/

**Por trás das câmeras e erros de gravação...**

Diretora: GRAVANDO!

Itachi: Vc nunca conseguirá me derrotar Muahahaha

Ed: -taca a cabeça do Al mas acaba errando e acerta o Sasuke-

Sasuke: X.X

-----------------------

Diretora: Greed, cade o envy? Não me diga que ele tá retocando a maquiagem ¬¬

Greed: Não, ele tá no hospital

Diretora: Pq? O.o

Greed: A juh o chutou penhasco abaixo e.e

Diretora: -.-

--------------------

Jack Sparrow: Eu venho aqui, e perco o meu tempo pra levar um bronca ¬¬

Juh: MAS VC NÃO FAZ PARTE DA FIC Ò.Ó

Jack Sparrow: E dai? u.u Eu sou especial ¬¬

Juh: -chuta Jack Sparrow longe-


	7. O corredor proibido

Geeente T.T eu to triste pela falta de reviews na parte de FMA ò.ó (não sou eu que atualizo isso rapido... magina -cara de santa-)

Ed: FELIZ ANO NOOVOOOO \o/

Juh: ¬¬ -segura Ed pelo pescoço- O ANO NOVO JÁ PASSOU FAZ TEMPO Ò.Ó

Ed: x.x

Winry: Credo, quanta agressividade o.o

-------------------------

_No capitulo anterior..._

_Naruto: -comendo Ramen-_

_Ino: -retocando a maquiagem-_

_Sakura: -adimirando o Sasuke-_

_Juh: Geentee -acena- parem de viajar na maionese ¬¬ nós precisamos de um plano!_

_Ed: Que tal se vasculharmos o castelo inteiro?_

_Hermione: Levariamos semanas até terminarmos de vasculhar tudo, e ele não seria tão burro a ponto de se esconder aqui!_

_Juh: E se ele estiver no corredor proibido? o.o_

------------------------

**Capitulo 7 - O corredor proibido**

Hermione: Eu acabei de dizer que ele não seria tão burro a ponto de se esconder aqui ¬¬

Juh: Tem algum plano melhor? ¬¬

Kakashi: Eu tenho... Vamos ler...

Todos: CALA A BOCA KAKASHI!

Kakashi: .-.

Ed: Mas... Usando a lógica simples... Se é um corredor **proibido** nós não podemos entrar! Até pq ele deve estar trancado! o.o

Juh: -pega um molho de chaves- e.e

Ed: O que abrem essas chaves e como vc conseguiu? O.O

Juh: Essas chaves são das portas do castelo n.n

Sakura: E como vc conseguiu? O.o

Dumbledore: -passa bebado-

Shikamaru: Nem precisa responder o.o

Harry: Usou o que pra deixá-lo desse jeito?

Juh: Rum n.n

Ino: É incrivel como o rum transforma um homem direito em um completo cafajeste o.o

Juh: Que tal comemorarmos tomando rum:D

Todos: ¬¬

Juh: Eu tava brincando .-.

Winry: -levanta- Bom! Vamos logo para esse corredor proibido!

Juh: Sim, claro! Alguem sabe onde ele fica? o.o

Todos: ...

Juh e Winry: Que ótimo... -gota-

Draco: -chega- Do que que vcs tão falando? o.o

Juh: DRAAACOOO! AMIGUINHO n.n

Draco: Bebeu? o.o

Juh: ONDE FICA O CORREDOR PROIBIDO? n.n

Draco: ¬¬ Eu sei onde fica, é no terceiro andar! Mas precisa da chave! u.u

Juh: -pega o molho de chaves- Antes que pergunte como -aponta o Dumbledore bebado-

Draco: -hiper mega gota-

**Vinte e sete minutos depois, na porta do corredor proibido...**

Shikamaru: Legal, chegamos, Yupi, e agora qual é a chave? u.u

Juh: n.n

Kiba: Vc sabe qual é a chave... Não sabe?

Juh: É claro que eu sei! -escolhe uma chave qualquer- É essa aqui! -coloca na fechadura mas a chave não entra-

Roy: Tá... Ela não sabe qual é a chave ¬¬

Juh: EU SEI SIM U.U

Todos: Aham... ¬¬

Juh: Tá... Eu não sei .-.

Todos: -gota-

Draco: ¬¬ -arranca as chaves da mão da Juh e pega a chave certa e abre a porta- É tão dificil?

Juh: -mostra a lingua e entra no corredor, que é cheio de teias de aranhas e baratas- yuc e.e

Ino: Que... Lugar...

Sakura: Nojento e horroso?

Ino: É!

Hermione: Ow gente... O Ron sumiu...

Harry: É verdade O.O

**Enquanto isso, nas escadas do primeiro andar...**

Ron: GEEENTE T.T EU PEDI PRA ESPERAAAR!

**De volta ao corredor...**

Draco: Deixa pra lá, ele é um inutil mesmo u.u a unica coisa que ele fez foi apanhar do envy o.o

Todos: -gota-

Draco: To falando alguma mentira? ¬¬

Todos: Ahn... Não e.e

Ed: o.o -cai num alçapão- x.X

Al: NII-SAN VC TÁ BEM? O.O

Ed: -todo estatelado no chão- TÔ X.X

Juh: Eu imagino... O QUE QUE TEM AI EMBAIXO?

Ed: Uhn... -levanta- UMA LAREIRA, UM TAPETE E 3 SOFÁS!

Todos: o.o

Lee: Que alçapão chique O.o

Harry: É né!

Ed: -abre uma porta- TBM TEM UMA COZINHA!

Todos: O.o

Ed: -abre outra porta- TBM TEM UM CORREDOR E MAIS 5 PORTAS!

Juh: TÁ JÁ ENTENDEMOS QUE ISSO É UM ALÇAPÃO EM FORMA DE CASA e.e

Sasuke: Será que esse é o esconderijo do Voldemort?

Juh: Não faço a menor ideia...

Kiba: Só vamos descobrir se entrarmos o.o

Juh: Vc primeiro -chuta o Kiba pro alçapão-

Kiba: -poft- x.x -levanta- ¬¬

Juh: É melhor só eu e a Hermione descemos agora, vcs ficam vigiando ok?

Hermione: -pensando: PQ EU? T.T- o-o

Todo o resto: Tá ¬¬

Juh e Hermione: -descem pro alçapão-

Juh: -pega uma lanterninha e liga- Achou... -tropeça e cai- Alguma coisa? x.x

Ed: Nada x.x

Juh: -ainda caída- Alguem me ajuda faz favor? x.x

Ed: -.- -ajuda Juh a levantar-

Juh: Vlw!

Kiba: Akamaru tá sentindo o cheiro de alguma coisa? O.o

Akamaru: Au au o.o

Hermione: Graaande ajuda!

**Enquanto isso, no corredor...**

Kakashi: -jogando baralho com o Roy-

Sakura: Que tédio x.x

Ino: Queridinha... A sua vida é um tédio pq vc é uma inutil!

Sakura: ¬¬

**De volta ao alçapão...**

Juh: Esse lugar precisa de uma faxina o.o -olha pro Ed, e entrega um espanador de pó pra ele- pode limpando isso pra encontrar alguma coisa ò.ó

Ed: QUE? ¬¬

Juh: Sim! -entrega uma lanterna pra Hermione- E vc vai ajuda-lo!

Hermione: -gota-

Juh: Kiba, vamos procurar alguma prova na cozinha!

Kiba: Hai! -vai pra cozinha-

Juh: -tropeça numa tábua solta e cai- X.X -joga a tábua solta longe- ¬¬

Hermione: Parece que tem uma caixa ai o.o

Juh: o.o -olha- ah é mesmo! -pega a caixa e abre- uma... varinha? -.-

Kiba: -volta pra sala- será que é do Voldemort? O.o

Ed: O.o -tira um cartão da caixa e lê-

"_Varinha de Voldemort, se encontrar favor devolver._

_Endereço: Alçapão secreto do corredor proibido de Hogwarts._

_Telefone: Não paguei a conta, portanto estou sem!_"

Todos: -gota-

**De novo ao corredor...**

Kakashi: -ainda jogando baralho com o Roy-

Roy: -ainda jogando baralho com o Kakashi-

Shikamaru: -dormindo-

Ino: -retocando a maquiagem-

Riza: -vendo o "emocionante" jogo do Roy e do Kakashi-

Gai e Lee: -conversando algo super chato sobre o fogo da juventude- T.T

Neji: -quase vomitando de desgosto da conversa do Gai e do Lee-

Hinata: -adimirando o Naruto-

Naruto: -comendo ramen podre-

Sakura: -adimirando o Sasuke-

Sasuke: -dormindo-

Sakura: Ele é lindo até quando dorme -olhos brilhando-

Harry, Draco e Ron: -brigando-

Al: -entediado-

Winry: Ouviram isso? O.o

Neji: Isso o que? o.o

Lee: Tá vindo da porta!

Draco: Parecem... Passos... o.o

------------------

huhu... mistééério XDD -baka-

até o proximo cap gente o/

------------------

**Por trás das câmeras e erros de gravação...**

Diretora: AAALPHOOONSEEE ¬¬ HORA DE GRAAVAAAR! Cadê aquela armadura ambulante? -.-

Al: DIRETORA EU PERDI A MINHA CABEÇA!

Diretora: O.o como?

Kiba: EU SEI COMO!

Diretora: E eu pergunto de novo: como?

Kiba: A Juliana...

Diretora: Ela só me traz problemas ¬¬ JUUULIIIAAANAAAAA

Juh: MEU NOME!

Diretora: Cadê a cabeça do Al?

Juh: e.e -sai de fininho-

-----------------

Diretora: GREEEED

Greed: Eu o.o

Diretora: O envy já saiu do hospital? o.o

Greed: Quem é que cai do penhasco, vai pro hospital e se recupera no dia seguinte? ¬¬

Diretora: n.n


	8. Salvese quem puder

Diretora: GREEEED!

Greed: PRESENTE! \o/

Ed: Presentes? onde? -olhos brilhando-

Juh: -taca uma caixa no Ed- ¬¬

Diretora: O Envy já melhorou? ¬¬

Greed: Já!

Diretora: Ótimo! VAMOS GRAVAR!

------------------------

_No capitulo anterior..._

_Winry: Ouviram isso? O.o_

_Neji: Isso o que? o.o_

_Lee: Tá vindo da porta!_

_Draco: Parecem... Passos... o.o_

----------------------

**Capitulo 8 - Salve-se quem puder!**

Envy: -colocando a chave fechadura- Eu não acredito que o Voldemort fez com que nós lutassemos sozinhos u.u

Greed: Pura covardia u.u

**Enquanto isso... No corredor...**

Winry: O.O A gente precisa se esconder x.x

Harry: Sim, claro! Mas onde?

Draco: Tem um ármario ali na frente! Vamos pra lá! -vai pro ármario-

Todos: o.o Ok! -vão atras-

**E enquanto isso, no alçapão...**

Juh: -abre uma das portas- Isso aqui parece uma passagem! -sai andando-

Hermione: o.o Passagem gigante!

Kiba: Cuidado! Podem haver armadilhas!

Hermione: -pisa em uma laje que afunda- Wow, esse lugar precisa de uma reforma...

Ed: Ouviram algo?

Juh: Eu to sentindo algo o.o

Kiba: O que? O.o

Juh: Calor! Tá um inferno aqui x.x

Todos: Concordo o.o -uma pedra começa a rolar na direção deles- -viram pra tras- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH -correm-

Juh: A GEEENTEEE VAI MORRER T.T -vê um buraco ali na frente- AAAH BURACO X.X

Todos: -param- AAAAH X.X

Juh: -abraça Ed- FOI BOM TE CONHECER PESSOALMENTE T.T

Ed: Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo sobre vc -.-

Juh: ¬¬

Kiba: Adeus pessoal T.T

Hermione: Adeus... T.T

**Enquanto isso, No corredor...**

Envy: Hum... Esse lugar está como sempre u.u

Greed: -desce pro alçapão e vê a tábua fora do lugar- Parece que andaram xeretando o alçapão!

Itachi e Envy: -descem-

Itachi: Será que foram para a passagem?

Greed: Se foram, já devem ter sido esmagados...

**No ármario...**

Todos: -se esmagando- x.x

Winry: Eita lugarzinho apertado x.x

Al: Como será que tá o nii-san? T.T

Draco: E a Hermione? o.o

Sasuke: E o cara de cachorro? O.o

Roy: E aquela maluca? e.e

**De volta a passagem...**

Todos: -de olhos fechados-

Juh: -abre os olhos- -vê a pedra parada a um centímetro do Kiba- O.O AAAAAAH A PEDRA PAROU -pula- -olhos brilhando-

Kiba: QUE? O.O -vê a pedra a um centimetro dele- X.X -desmaia-

Ed: AEEEEEE -abraça a Juh- A PEDRA PAROU!

Juh: x.x

Hermione: AEEE ESTAMOS VIVOS!

Kiba: -acorda- x.x -vê uma porta do lado dele- ¬¬ uma... Porta...

Hermione: Onde? o.o

Kiba: -aponta-

Juh: O.o como que não vimos essa porta antes? -se solta do Ed-

Ed: E eu que vou saber?

Kiba: -abre a porta e vê uma sala gigante cheia de esqueletos- O.O

Juh: O... Que... É... Isso? O.o

Hermione: Tá com cara de cemitério o.o

Todos: -olhar mortal pra Hermione- ¬¬

**De volta ao ármario...**

Sasuke: Quando que a gente vai sair daqui? ¬¬

Harry: -olha pela fechadura- Acho que a barra tá limpa!

Sakura: Será? O.o

Lee: Acho melhor o Neji dar uma olhada!

Neji: Hai...

Winry: Pera ae, cadê aquele loirinho metido a heroi?

Shikamaru: O naruto?

Winry: É e.e

Todos de Naruto: Aaah não -.-

**Na sala do alçapão...**

Naruto: EI, VILÕES! EU VOU DAR UMA PORRADA EM VCS Ò.Ó

Todos: o.ô

----------

até o proximo cap pessoal 8D

----------

Diretora: JUUULIAAANAAA

Juh: MORREU! -corre-

Diretora: Ela ainda me paga ¬¬

--------

**Uma noite no estúdio...**

Juh: que seedeee T.T -indo em direção a cozinha-

Kiba: AAAAAAHHHHH A COZINHA TÁ PEGANDO FOGO X.X

Juh: AAAAAHHH BOMBEIROS! ALGUEEEEM X.X

Bombeiros: -alaga o estudio inteiro-

Produção: Esses bombeiros me pagam!


	9. A gente morreu?

**Ghata Granger**A sua fic tbm tá otima XDD pena que não deu tempo de me inscrever T.T

Ed: Ah, se ferrou :P

Juh: ¬¬

Ed: E se vcs são pouco carinhosas, nem quero ver as que são muito carinhosas O.O -se afasta-

Juh: Aaah, que é isso Ed -abraça Ed-

**Uzumaki Nandy:**

Winry: É a vida né? e.e

Harry: Não seria melhor fazer ciumes com o Itachi? o.o

Fãs do Itachi: NÃÃÃÃÃO O.O

Todos: o.o

**Ju-chan XD: **Assim que vc lançar uma fic me avisa :P

**Harumi chan:**

Winry: ¬¬ -chuta longe-

Bom, obrigada pelas reviews pessoal \o/

---------------------

_No capitulo anterior..._

_Harry: -olha pela fechadura- Acho que a barra tá limpa!_

_Sakura: Será? O.o_

_Lee: Acho melhor o Neji dar uma olhada!_

_Neji: Hai..._

_Winry: Pera ae, cadê aquele loirinho metido a heroi?_

_Shikamaru: O naruto?_

_Winry: É e.e_

_Todos de Naruto: Aaah não -.-_

_**Na sala do alçapão...**_

_Naruto: EI, VILÕES! EU VOU DAR UMA PORRADA EM VCS Ò.Ó_

_Todos: o.ô_

---------------------

Capitulo 9 - A gente morreu?

Itachi: Sinceramente Naruto, vc nunca faz nada que preste e.e

Naruto: ¬¬ Kage Bunshin no Jutsu -aparecem mais 5 narutos-

Envy: -derrota todos os clones e chuta naruto pra fora do alçapão- u.u

Itachi: o.o

Naruto: -volta- o.o

Todos: o.o -pra não ficarem de fora-

Envy: -.- chega de palhaçada -uma kunai a um centimetro do envy- O.O

Naruto: HÁ! NÃO CONTAVA COM A MINHA ASTÚCIA -dança-

Itachi: -.- essa fala não é do Chapolim?

Naruto: tanto faz ¬¬

Voldemort: -aparece numa cortina de fumaça- -cof cof- TODOS VCS! PRAAA FOORAAA U.Ú SERÁ QUE NGM PODE DORMIR POR AQUI? ¬¬

Todos: o.o

Voldemort: -chuta todo mundo longe-

Naruto: x.x

Itachi, Orochimaru, Envy, Scar e Greed: -desmaiados-

Naruto: o.o -sai de fininho-

Neji: -abre a porta do ármario- vamos sair daqui ¬¬

Winry: Mas e o Ed?

Harry: E a Hermione?

Hinata: E o Kiba?

Neji: Depois eles encontram a gente! Vamos! -indo embora-

Todos: o.o tá! -vão atras-

**Enquanto isso, no... Ahn... Cemitério (?)...**

Hermione: Que foi? Isso parece sim um cemitério e.e

Juh: Claaro, e eu sou uma Jujuba Assassina Reclamona u.u

Todos: Mas vc é uma Jujuba Assassina Reclamona

Juh: Ah, é mesmo e.e''

Ed: O que será que andaram fazendo nessa sala?

Kiba: Uma matança... o.o

Juh: Wow, grande dedução ¬¬ -bate de cara com alguma coisa- X.X isso... é... UMA PAREDE INVISIVEL O.O

Hermione: Pq que colocariam uma parede invisivel aqui? -começa a chover pedras gigantes na sala-

Todos: AAAAHHHHH O.O

Ed: O QUE É ISSO?

Juh: PEDRAS GIGANTES?

Kiba: -tentando abrir uma outra porta da sala- TÁ TRANCADA T.T

Hermione: -saca a varinha- Alohomorra!

Kiba: -consegue abrir a porta- O.O QUE MÁGICO!

Juh: -espanca Kiba- ESSAFALAÉMINHA ¬¬

Kiba: X.x -passa uma pedra gigante a um centimetro de todo mundo-

Todos: O.O

Juh: VAMOS SAIR DAQUI LOGO -sai correndo- -vê uma sala toda escura- Cade todo mundo? o.o

Ed: Eu to aqui! Mas não to enxergando nada x.x

Hermione: -vê uma luz- Ahn... A gente morreu?

Kiba: Não o.o eu acho e.e''

Todos: ¬¬

Juh: -encosta na luz- é só uma lâmpada podre e.e -sala fica toda iluminada- O.O

Ed: o.o pra que que o voldemort tem isso no esconderijo?

Juh: Não sei e.e só espero que não seja uma armadilha e.e -chão quebra- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH -caindo-

Todos: NUNCA MAIS DIGA A PALAVRA ARMADILHAAA! -chão embaixo deles tbm quebra- AAAAHHH -caindo- -caem num poço cheio de folhas-

Juh: -cai no chão- x.x -desmaia-

Kiba: -cutuca juh com um graveto- acho que ela morreu o.o

Ed: AEEE É FESTA 8D

Hermione e Kiba: ¬¬

-------------------

**Nota: A partir desse capitulo começarei a demorar mais para lançar os caps, por causa das aulas e.e**


End file.
